la luz en la oscuridad
by billysuggar
Summary: Sakura perdió la vista debido a un accidente, en el cual perdió a un ser querido, debido a su discapacidad una personas muy importante se aleja, otras se quedan y nuevas personas estarán en su vida ¿ que pasara ahora? ¿ esas personas que se alejo volverá? ¿sera acaso esto algún destino incierto?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

" **una mirada sin brillo"**

En algún lugar, en la tranquila ciudad de Tomoeda, específicamente en la preparatoria Seijo, eran las 7 de la mañana del día sábado y en la sala del director se encontraban tres personas.

Y bien, así que ellos serán nuestros nuevos estudiantes- decía el director.

Así es son sobrinos míos, él es Sasuke Uchiha y el Naruto Uzumaki – decía señalándolos – espero que pueda ayudarlos a adaptarlos, tiene poco que llegaron a la ciudad, de hecho llegaron ayer-dijo Kakashi

No se preocupe Kakashi-sensei, todos aquí son muy gentiles así que no debe preocuparse- dijo el director- por lo pronto, porque no dan una vuelta por el instituto, así se familiarizaran más rápido- decía gentilmente- mientras usted y yo kakashi-san nos encargaremos del papeleo de la transferencia.

Si- dijeron los dos

Espero que esto le haga bien a ambos, aunque no se lleven muy bien – dijo kakashi.

No es fácil reponerse de una perdida, eso es cierto, pero al cambiar de aires, en algunas ocasiones es mucho más fácil.- decía el director que tomaba una fotografía.

Fujitaka, ¿Cómo sigue tu hija?- pregunto kakashi.

Después del accidente de hace dos años, sigue sonriendo ¿puedes creerlo?, aunque es un hecho que todo ha cambiado desde entonces- dijo Fujitaka nostálgico.

Ella está en primero también, espero que entre ellos se lleven bien- dijo viendo por la ventana.

Y así siguieron con una plática amena recordando cosas del pasado. Mientras tantos los dos chicos estaban deambulando para conocer el instituto juntos o eso pensaba Naruto hasta que…

Deberíamos ir a ver los clubes ¿no crees?- pregunto Naruto pero no había nadie detrás de el- vaya siempre se escabulle de ese modo- dijo resoplando.- ¿en dónde se habrá metido esta vez?- después se topó con alguien una chica de cabello acebuche que casi caía al piso pero logro tomarla de la mano.- lo siento… estas bien.

Ha… si no te preocupes- decía la cabello negro- no me fije por donde caminaba, y no esperaba que hubiera personas el día de hoy- decía gentilmente.

Ha bueno eso… soy nuevo, en realidad entrare el lunes con mi primo- decía tranquilamente.

Oh vaya, entonces ustedes son de los que hablaba el sr. Kinomoto, mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji- decía extendiéndole la mano.

Soy Naruto Uzumaki- dijo estrechándola.

Espero nos llevemos bien Uzumaki- san- decía

Llámame Naruto, en realidad no estoy acostumbrado a que me llamen por mi apellido- dijo

Bien, entonces puedes llamarme Tomoyo también- dijo sonriéndole.

Esto… tomoyo, de casualidad no habrás visto a mi primo es como de esta altura- señalando con la mano- tiene cabello negro ojos oscuros y cara de pocos amigos- dijo imitándolo.

Jajajaja… lo siento, en realidad no lo he visto, pero si quieres te ayudo a buscarlo- dijo tomoyo.

Mejor no, lo más probable es que quiera estar solo, mejor ayúdame a encontrar los clubes, necesito saber en qué me meteré.- decía.

Pues los clubes hoy están cerrados por las lluvia de ayer así que los cancelaron hoy, lo que podría hacer es darte los folletos de los clubes ¿si gustas?- decía sonriendo.

Sí, eso sería de mucha ayuda- dijo Naruto.

Mientras tanto al otro extremo del edificio.

No sé cómo se le ocurrió a kakashi meternos en esta escuela, si nos hubiéramos quedado en la aldea no habría mucho problema- decía rechistando y pateando la pared.- rayos yo no quería venir.- dijo apoyando su frente en la pared- porque las cosas tienen que ser tan difíciles- de repente escucho una guitarra y una voz.

If I die young bury me in satin.

Lay me down on a bed of roses

Sink me in the river at dawn

Send me away with the words of a love song

Oh oh, oh oh…

Sasuke se dirigió hacia donde escuchaba la voz, llegando a la sala de música, y pudo ver a una chica de cabello castaño a los hombros de espalda que tocaba y cantaba armoniosamente como cantando al cielo. Decidió seguir escuchando sin interrumpirla.

The ballad of a dove

Go with peace and love

Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket

Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh

The sharp knife of a short life,

Well I've had just enough time

So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls

Sasuke vio como una lagrima caía y ella se limpiaba, después sonó el teléfono. Y ella contesto

Hola tomoyo- decía aun limpiándose – ¿Cómo que como sé que eres tú? Eres la única que me llama- decía sonriendo-no ya termine, mi papá se quedara un poco más al parecer, ¿que en dónde estoy? Pues en la sala de música o eso quiero creer- decía mientras reía- no te preocupes, claro que estoy en la sala de música, solo te estaba vacilando…. No, no tienes que venir por mí, mejor te veo en la entrada ¿vale?... bien solo guardo la guitarra y voy hacia allá…. Claro chao- dijo para colgar y soltar un suspiro- definitivamente tomoyo no cambiara, siempre me estará cuidando ¿no es así mamá?- dijo mientras guardaba su instrumento.

Sasuke no sabía que hacer ella se estaba dirigiendo hacia allí. Pero al abrir la puerta ella paso por un lado de el sin saludarlo y sin dirigir una palabra- vaya que niña tan mas presumida- pensó Sasuke. Y la vio dirigirse hacia la salida.- pero debo de admitir que tiene una linda voz.- dijo para después ir hacia el lado opuesto.

Oh mira ahí viene mi amiga Sakura.- dijo tomoyo a Naruto – hola Sakura no se te complico, lo digo porque apenas tenemos dos semanas en la preparatoria y sabía si lograrías dar con el lugar- decía preocupada.

Sabes que he venido a explorar desde antes –dijo sonriendo- además es fácil moverse cuando no hay nadie cerca.

Oh cierto, Sakura te presento a Uzumaki Naruto, el entrara el lunes a clases aunque aún no le dicen en que salón- decía sin señalarlo.

Mucho gusta Sakura- decía estirando la mano, pero la chica no reacciono.

El gusto es mío Naruto- san- decía con una sonrisa, el chico aún tenía la mano extendida.

Sakura la mano… coff- decía tomoyo a lo que la chica reacciono rápido pero puso su mano hacia otra dirección, Naruto solo movió la cabeza a un lado sin entender- es aquí Sakura-decía mientras tomaba la mano de ambos para unirla.

Vaya que eres despistada- dijo Naruto con una gota en la cabeza.

Lo siento… es que yo….- decía completamente roja.

Ella no puede ver Naruto-dijo Tomoyo.

¿He? ¿heeeee?... lo siento… hable sin pensar- dijo este

No te preocupes, tu no lo sabias- decía sonriendo y aun roja- pero no le digas muy fuerte no me gusta que las personas me tengan lastima-termino y Naruto hizo una señal de cerrar la boca, para luego caer en cuenta que ella no lo podía ver.

Claro, no te preocupes- decía mientras se tomaba la nuca.

Bien ahora nos vamos Naruto, te veremos el lunes- decía tomoyo mientras tomaba la mano de Sakura.

Adiós chicas- decía agitando la mano- vaya que metí la pata-decía mientras la bajaba- aunque es sorprendente como camina como si realmente viera- dijo mientras sonreía.

Oye Naruto, ¿Dónde estabas? Pensé que estarías en las canchas o algo te fuimos a buscar allá- decía kakashi

Lo siento kakashi, es que conocí a unas chicas que también estudian aquí y una de ellas me comento que no habrían clubes abiertos el día de hoy así que …-decía mientras me sacaba unos folletos- medio todos estos-con una gotita en la cabeza.

Y tu Sasuke que hiciste, - dijo mientras lo observaba que estaba distraído y con el ceño fruncido- ¿Sasuke?

He… ah yo solo camine por ahí- dijo sin más y continuo con sus pensamientos-¿Quién sería esa chica?-pensó

Bien, bueno vamos a casa, hay muchas cosas que arreglar para el lunes- dijo sin más kakashi.

Mientras tanto Sakura y tomoyo caminaban por el parque pingüino.

Tomoyo… no es necesario que me acompañes hasta mi casa- le decía.

Pero...-dijo Tomoyo pero Sakura la interrumpió.

Sé que te preocupas por mí pero conozco este camino como la palma de mi mano… si me acompañas me siento un tanto inútil-decía mientras agachaba la mirada.- aunque con esto no quiero decir que no me gusta caminar contigo sabes que eres mi mejor amiga- decía sonriéndole- pero yo sé que te toma más tiempo llegar a tu casa y además regresas sola- dijo y Tomoyo se sorprendió.

Sakura caminaba lentamente, contando los pasos y tocando la pared de las bardas, para guiarse ya que era la primera vez que lo hacía sola desde ese punto, después de un rato dejo de tocar la barda y caminar derecha, con la cara viendo al frente y guiada por las franjas que se encuentran en las calles, y ella no se dio cuenta de que alguien la seguía.

Hola hermosa, ¿no quieres salir con nosotros a dar una vuelta?-dijo el primer sujeto.

Prometemos que no te aburrirás- dijo el segundo.

Yo… yo, no… gracias- dijo mientras intentaba continuar

Vaya, es esa chica otra vez, no sabe que si actúa de esa manera, esos chico- decía mientras pasaba de manera indiferente en eso sonó un celular y Sakura intento contestar. Bien no es mi problema- y continúo.

Bueno, ah si Tomoyo estoy bien, si ya casi llego a casa-decía de manera nerviosa- si yo te marco... Adiós- dijo para intentar guardarlo pero uno de los chicos se lo quito.

Vaya es un lindo celular- dijo fijándose en el- pero casi no tienes contactos.

Devuélvemelo- decía Sakura intentando saber dónde se encontraban y los chicos la vieron extrañados ya que ella estaba fijando su mirada hacia el lado contrario.

Ohh… pero que tenemos aquí, ¿no me digas que no puedes ver?- dijo uno de los sujetos y Sakura se quedó callada con el ceño entristecido.

Eso explica su indiferencia- decía el otro mientras la tomaba de la cintura- vamos te la dejaremos pasar y te divertirás con nosotros- dijo observándola- tienes unos lindos ojos aunque carecen de brillo.

Su… suéltame- dijo ella y el tipo comenzó a bajar su mano y Sakura le soltó una bofetada- dije que me soltaras.

Maldita, eres una maldita ciega, toma tu estúpido celular, - mientras se lo lanzaba a la cara y después la aventaba y se retiraban.

Ella se quedó sentada después del empujón pero para esto Sakura ya había perdido el punto donde se encontraba.- ¿y ahora qué hago?- decía con preocupada-¿hay… hay alguien ahí?- dijo mientras se levantaba despacio con las manos hacia el frente buscando el muro de las casas.

Rayos, que tonto se me olvido pedirle las llaves a kakashi- pensó perezosamente mientras regresaba- oh..es ella… pero que está haciendo- mientras la observaba- ¿acaso no esta viendo el camión que va hacia ella? Un momento… porque esta alzando las manos de esa manera como si estuviera buscando algo pero en el aire… no puede ser debe de estar loca de verdad-soltó su mochila y corrió hacia ella- Yo debo de estar más loco al ir corriendo-pensó- OYEE MUEVETE DE ESE LUGAR RAPIDO- dijo gritando.

¿Hoe?- Sakura escucho el sonido del claxon del camión y solo abrió los ojos, hacia donde se tenía que mover, ella no lo sabía así que solo se quedó quieta, temblando y esperando lo peor, de repente sintió que alguien la jalo y cayó al piso arriba de esa persona. Ella continuaba temblando.

Oye ¿que acaso no ves que estaba cerca..-dijo para después callar al ver sus ojos, eran muy lindos pero había algo que no había visto en la sala de música, carecían de brillo-… no me digas que tu…- dijo y ella solo asintió- la vio aun temblar- oye tranquila ya paso, pero que no estabas con unos chicos hace un momento, como fue que…- rayos porque no mejor me callo pensó al observarla con cara de preocupación.- ¿no tienes ningún golpe?- ella solo negó.- sería bueno si me lo pudieras decir con tus palabras sabes-dijo.

e… estoy… bien- ella continuaba temblando y con la mirada agachada.

Tranquila, ya paso - dijo mientras la abrazaba, después el solo pelo los ojos- ¿que estoy haciendo?- pensó pero ella le correspondió el abrazo y comenzaba a llorar.

Gracias- dijo entre llantos- gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo muchas veces.

Ya… no…te preocupes -dijo mientras se soltaba- porque estoy nervioso, -pensó después la vio bien era una chica muy linda. Sacudió la cabeza- ¿puedes levantarte?- ella asintió- ¿bien te llevare a tu casa, con tanto embrollo lo más seguro es que te has extraviado?- Sakura se sonrojo.

Yo… no es necesario- dijo apenada.

Bien, entonces me voy- dijo mientras daba la vuelta pero algo lo sujeto y sonrió.

Espera…- dijo completamente roja- ¿me… me... Podrías ayudar?- dijo ahora si como un tomate- yo… en realidad no sé dónde estoy, tengo mucho miedo y yo, yo no puedo ver, podrías… esto¿ podrías ayudarme a regresar a casa?- dijo casi gritando y el solo soltó una risa.

No te preocupes, te llevare- dijo- porque estoy riendo, ¿ qué está pasando aquí?- Pensó-terminando con una sonrisa de medio lado después la volvió a ver y vio que su nariz estaba sangrando.- acaso era un pervertida- pensó- tu ... Nariz está sangrando.

Ahh en serio… esto -dijo intentando limpiar su nariz con la blusa que llevaba pero algo la detuvo.

Espera, arruinaras tu camisa- dijo Sasuke asombrando a la chica y más aun asombrándose a sí mismo y después saco unos klinex que tenía y se lo dio en la mano-¿Por qué te sangra la nariz?.

Creo… que porque uno de los sujetos me aventó el celular a la cara cuando le di una bofetada- dijo ella y Sasuke frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podían hacerle eso a una chica que no ve?-… espera, mi celular donde esta.- dijo. Y Sasuke volteo a todos lados viéndolo en el piso pero no muy completo que digamos.

Creo que será mejor que te olvides de el- dijo.

¿Por qué?- dijo inocentemente.

El camión lo aplasto completamente- dijo este con una gota en la cabeza.

¿Queeee?- grito Sakura- tomoyo me va a matar- dijo mientras su aura se ponía oscura.

Oye, tranquila- dijo y ella volteo con los ojos llorosos y a él le volvía a salir una gota en la cabeza-esa tal tomoyo si la debe de regañar muy seguido.- pensó.

Es que, ella me dijo que no me fuera sola… pero que es lo que hago, le digo que yo puedo sola y que no se preocupe- decía haciendo muchos ademanes el solo sonreía ante la explicación, por suerte para él, ella no lo podía ver, no estaba acostumbrado a que las personas lo vieran sonreír- ahora sí que ya firme mi condena- dijo con los ojos llorosos y después se puso seria- de verdad debo de ser muy tonta ¿no crees?- dijo

¿He? ¿Porque dices eso?- dijo y ella solo negó con la cabeza y después se dio unas palmadas en los cachetes- ¿a dónde se fue su entusiasmo de hace un momento?- pensó,

No… nada – dijo intentando sonreír- ahora si ¿me podría llevar…. A mi casa?- dijo apenada.

Si ¿dime que calle es?- dijo- un momento como la voy a ayudar si apenas acabo de llegar a la ciudad.- pensó.

Es esta calle (imagínense la calle de Sakura que no sé cómo se llame) y el número es (también imagínenselo :v) – dijo y para su gran suerte era la calle donde vivía el solo que un poco más arriba y esto lo sorprendió.

Bien – dijo mientras colocaba las manos en sus hombros para empujarla- vamos entonces- y ella comenzó a caminar después él se puso a su lado- no te tomare de la mano ni nada, tú quieres ser más independiente, solo te diré a donde ir- ella asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa. Él le quito la guitarra- yo la llevare tienes lastimada las manos y las rodillas- dijo y comenzó a avanzar.

Para suerte de Sasuke no se encontraban muy lejos de lugar, solo la veía caminar y le decía en donde girar o si había algún poste cerca, para que no chocara. Sakura por su parte, le llamo la atención que no le preguntara nada con respecto a su situación, siempre que conocía a la gente y esta se daba cuenta le decían "pobrecita, a tu edad y que te pasen cosas tan terribles" o preguntas incomodas "¿Cómo es que perdiste la vista?, ¿estuviste en un accidente?", etc. Para después suponer que la miraban con lastima, pero este chico hasta la había dejado caminar sola y solo guiándola para que lo hiciera sola, ella pensaba si de verdad existían personas así, después de que lo sucedió después del accidente y más con personas cercanas que la veían con lastima, este extraño del cual no sabía nada la había tratado como si de verdad pudiera ver y no tratándola como una invalida.

¿Será acaso que no tiene empatía por las personas o de verdad es así?- pensaba mientras seguía caminando.

Alto- dijo y ella freno- es aquí, ¿es una casa amarilla de dos pisos con una tejado color celeste o azul?, ¿y el buzón dice Kinomoto?- pregunto.

Sí, es esa- dijo con alegría- muchas gracias de verdad- el volteo a ver la casa al parecer no había nadie y comenzaba a anochecer.

Al parecer aun no llega nadie a tu casa- dijo.

No, mi papá se quedó aun trabajando y mi hermano está en la universidad, en algunas ocasiones no viene- dijo.

¿Sabes que no debes de decirle esas cosas a extraños, verdad?- dijo un tanto preocupado por ser tan confiada.- las personas pueden lastimarte, si saben cosas tuyas podrías estar en peligro.

¿hoe?- dijo de la manera más inocente a lo que él se sonrojo un poco- pero creo que si fueras una persona mala ya hubieras hecho algo y no me hubieras salvado- dijo sonriendo y él se sorprendió.- ¡oh! Pasa un momento ¿quieres?- le dijo.

¿He?, no creo que sea buena idea- después vio las rodillas de ella estaban raspadas.- bueno solo un momento- dijo mientras entraban.

¿Quieres algo?- decía mientras dejaba la guitarra en la sala.

Un botiquín, ¿si tienes?- dijo.

Oh si están en la alacena del baño, iré por el- dijo y se retiró en su casa ella podía caminar como si nada ya que la conocía como la palma de su mano., regreso rápidamente.- aquí tienes- se la entrego. Después el la tomo por los hombros y la sentó y ella se sorprendió- ¿qué pasa?

Solo siéntate, te limpiare las heridas de las rodillas, eso si no podrás hacerlo sola- dijo mientras le colocaba agua oxigenada-esto te va a doler un poco-dijo mientras ponía el alcohol.- ella se quejó un poco- bien listo- colocando los parches.

Muchas gracias- dijo sonriendo.

No fue nada, ahora si me voy a casa, debí haber llegado desde hace mucho- dijo levantándose.

Ahh, espera- dijo mientras iba a la cocina y después regreso- toma- dijo dándole una bolsita- sé que no se compara con lo que has hecho por mí el día de hoy pero es lo mínimo que puedo hacer- dijo inclinándose en forma de agradecimiento.

No es necesario- dijo pero ella siguió extendiendo la bolsita, después las tomo- gracias- la abrió y eran unas galletas.

Las hice con mi papa esta mañana, y te puedo asegurar que están deliciosas- dijo el solo soltó una risilla y pensó si eso era verdad.

Bien, entonces te creeré, ahora si me voy y gracias por las galletas- dijo mientras salía.

Adiós- dijo mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida.- ahh oye- dijo pero nadie contesto- se me olvido preguntarle su nombre- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.- pero se nota que es una buena persona… ohh rayos tomoyo, debe de estar preocupada- y se dirigió al teléfono, respiro y marco.

¿Pero porque no me contestas Sakura estaba a punto de ir a buscarte?- dijo tomoyo por el teléfono entre enojada y preocupada.

Aahh… esto bueno, lo que sucede es que perdí el celular tomoyo al parecer no lo guarde bien después de que colgué hehehe- dijo de manera nerviosa- no puedo decirle que fui molestada por unos chicos, lanzaron mi celular, me desubicaron y casi me atropella un camión- pensó mientras una gata le escurría.-lo siento de verdad.

Oh bueno- dijo suspirando- pensé que te había pasado algo, estaba muy preocupada, porque tardaste mucho en marcar- dijo

Si… eso fue porque regrese a intentar buscarlo pero no pude, y me desubique un poco hehehe- dijo Sakura.

Pero si te desubicaste, ¿cómo pudiste regresar a casa?- pregunto tomoyo.

Aa eso fue porque alguien me ayudo un poco-dijo alegre.

Uuuuhhhh, acaso fue un chico- dijo de manera perspicaz

Sí, pero no es lo que te estas imaginando, pero si me ayudó mucho- dijo

y ¿Cómo se llama?- pregunto muy entusiasmada tomoyo.

No lo sé…- dijo mientras una gota caía- no se lo pude preguntar, aunque por su voz parece ser una persona joven, quizá de nuestra edad, pero pude notar que era una persona amable- dijo- de lo contrario no me hubiera ayudado, además de todo no me hizo preguntas incomodas.- sonriendo.

Ay Sakura solo a ti se te ocurre no preguntarle el nombre- dijo- quizá pueda ser tu destino- dijo con unas estrellas en los ojos.- qué manera más romántica de conocer a una persona.

Tomoyo…- dijo

Te imaginas si se llegan a conocer más y…- decía tomoyo pero fue interrumpida.

No divagues tanto tomoyo sabes lo que pienso sobre eso…no es bueno que una persona se acerque a mí de ese modo, no quiero ser una carga- dijo como recordando algo.

Sakura tú tienes todo el derecho del mundo e independientemente lo que haya hecho el…- callo. Lo siento no quería…

No te preocupes, mejor cambiemos de tema, ¿ese chico Naruto, aún no sabe en qué salón quedo? – pregunto más animada.

Al parecer aun le decían y no solo eso también hay otra persona- dijo tomoyo- es como lo dijo tu padre.

Sí, me alegra conocer personas nuevas- dijo.

Oye Sakura, ¿volverás a cantar no es así?- pregunto.

Aun no estoy segura me da miedo no poder moverme libremente en el escenario- dijo sonriendo aun- sabes lo torpe que soy y si siempre me caía cuando veía imagínate ahora que no veo- dijo mientras soltaba una carcajada.

Sakura, no es gracioso- dijo seria- bueno…. Ajajajajajaja si la verdad es que si eres medio torpe para caminar Sakura- dijo

Bueno nos vemos el lunes está bien, te quiero tommy-dijo

Si nos vemos lunes, - dijo y colgó

Mientras tanto. Al mismo tiempo

Que chica tan extraña- pensó mirando las galletas- pero creo que la había juzgado mal- negó con la cabeza- de todos modos ese no es mi problema-pensó mientras caminaba hacia su casa.- rayos se me olvido ir por la llave de la casa, oh bueno ya no deben tardar mucho así que los esperare afuera- dijo- solo espero que no tarden- y se sentó en los escalones.

Oh mira ahí es Sasuke,- dijo Naruto señalando a Sasuke el cual llevaba más de dos horas sentado

¿No estarías desempacando para tener menos trabajo?- dijo kakashi de manera divertida.

Lo hubiera hecho si me hubieras dedo las llaves- dijo aburridamente- acaso fueron hasta el otro lado de la ciudad se tardaron mucho- dijo bufando.

No precisamente pero si se nos ocurrió ir a comprar en día de paga- dijo kakashi.

Debiste a ver visto a las señoras, están todas locas- dijo Naruto riendo.

Como sea, ¿podemos entrar?- pregunto.

Claro ten abre la casa debes tener hambre ¿verdad?- le pregunto kakashi.

En realidad no mucho comí unas galletas – dijo- en realidad estaban deliciosas- pensó.

De todas formas, cenemos primero y ya después nos ponemos a desempacar- dijo kakashi.

Y termino el sábado, el domingo por la mañana se la pasó todo el día acomodando las cosas de ellos y arreglando sus cuartos, con una que otra pelea por el tamaño del cuarto por parte de Naruto, se les fue muy rápido el tiempo y así llego el día lunes.

Bien nos vamos kakashi-dijo Naruto- nos vemos en la escuela.

¿No iras a dar clases hoy?- pregunto Sasuke.

En realidad sí, pero tengo un encargo por parte del director antes de eso- dijo sonriendo o eso quería creer- es algo ultra secreto. Por cierto este es su salón, lleguen a él pero lleguen primero a dirección ahí estará el profesor que los presentara, su nombre es Terrada.

Está bien- dijo sin más Sasuke y se marchó.

Mientras tanto Sakura

Sakura el desayuno está listo te lo dejare en la mesa,- dijo Fujitaka.- ¿estas segura de ir sola?

No te preocupes papa tomoyo pasara por mí- dijo al entrar a el comedor.

Bueno entonces que tengas un lindo día hija-dijo un poco preocupado- llámame para cualquier cosa.

Si- dijo con una gota- no le puedo decir que ya no tengo celular-pensó.- que tengas un buen día papa.

Después de unos 15 min tocaron a la puerta de Sakura ella abrió, era tomoyo que iba a recogerla, las chicas subieron al automóvil de la chica y se marcharon en dirección a la escuela.

Vaya será más difícil ir checándola desde aquí- dijo kakashi. Desde el techo de una casa - pero va con tomoyo así que por hoy mi trabajo queda aquí. Será mejor que me vaya a la escuela- dijo y se fue. El padre de Sakura le había pedido a kakashi vigilarla al ir a la escuela debido a que Fujitaka sabia sobre su formación como ninja, le había ofrecido un pago por el favor pero kakashi le había tomado tanto cariño a Sakura que lo hacía más bien como lo pidió el como un favor.

En la preparatorio Sakura se encontraba en la entrada del salón con tomoyo.

¿Estas lista?- pregunto tomoyo. Ella solo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza.- bien entonces entremos. Entraron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares, Sakura en la ventana del segundo puesto de atrás hacia adelante y tomoyo a su lado derecho. Las personas se le quedaban viendo de manera curiosa.

Siento las miradas de todos- dijo con una gota en la cabeza.

No te preocupes amiga, no les prestes atención- dijo tomoyo.

Buenos días chicas- dijo alguien.

Buenos días Eriol- dijo Sakura sonriendo, los chicos del salón suspiraban cada que sonreía.

Buenos días Eriol- dijo tomoyo también con una sonrisa.

Veo que estas de buen ánimo pequeña Sakura- dijo Eriol- ¿te paso algo?

Lo que pasa es que ayer conoció a un chico que podría ser su destino- dijo tomoyo con estrellas en los ojos- solo que no sabemos de donde es, ni su nombre, ni como es- dijo tomoyo desanimada

No es nada de eso tomoyo- dijo nerviosa y sonrosada- ya te dije que no es nada de eso- después suspiro- estoy alegre porque hoy entraran dos personas nuevas a la preparatoria, espero y estén con nosotros, siempre es bueno conocer nuevas personas- dijo alegre.

Además ya conocimos a uno- dijo tomoyo.

Vaya me voy un fin de semana a Inglaterra, y ustedes les pasa muchas cosas- dijo sonriente- me alegra por ustedes.

Por cierto ¿pudiste solucionar eso que fuiste a arreglar?- pregunto tomoyo.

En realidad no, pero espero poder hacerlo pronto- dijo

¿Y qué es lo que fuiste a solucionar Eriol?- pregunto Sakura.

Es un secreto- dijo- después les contare.

Ya llego el profesor, de pie- dijo la delegada del grupo.

Buenos días profesor- dijeron todos en unísono.

Buenos días chicos,- dijo observándolos- veo que no faltó nadie el día de hoy … bien el día de hoy les presentare a dos compañeros nuevos, pasen por favor- en eso entraron Sasuke y Naruto.

Excelente si estarán en nuestro salón- pensó Sakura sonriendo y las chicas comenzaron a hacer escándalo.

Kyaaaaaa! Que lindos- decían varia

Silencio y siéntense chicas- dijo el profesor y todas obedecieron- bien ellos vienen de Konoha…. Esto de verdad existe… oh bueno como sea, preséntense chicos- dijo

Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, me gustan todo y sobre todo la comida y el remen, espero que nos llevemos bien deberás- dijo entusiasmado. Sakura reconoció fácilmente la voz de Naruto debido a que ya habían conversado.

Es muy enérgico ese chico- les dijo Eriol

Verdad que si – dijo tomoyo- me recuerda a alguien-dijo mirando a Sakura.

Si es verdad – sonrió.

¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Sakura

Kinomoto silencio! Muy bien ahora tu turno- y Sasuke volteo a ver hacia donde el profesor decía el apellido y después abrió los ojos.

¿Está viendo hacia acá verdad?- dijo tomoyo a Eriol.

Más bien está viendo a la pequeña Sakura- dijo susurrando.

Puedes presentarte- dijo el profesor y Sasuke volvió en sí.

Mi nombre es Uchiha Sasuke, espero y nos llevemos bien- dijo serio.

Su cara dice todo lo contrario ¿verdad?- pregunto a Eriol y el asintió.

Esa voz…- dijo Sakura- ¿no es posible o si?- pensó.

¿Lo habías escuchado antes?- pregunto tomoyo susurrándole

Me parece que… -intento decirle pero la interrumpieron

Kyaaaaaa es tan misterioso- decían las chicas haciendo escándalo y los chicos tapándose los oídos.

Bien silencio… silencio chicas tomen sus asientos- estas obedecieron y el profesor bufo- veamos donde se sentaran mmmm….bien Uzumaki siéntate delante de Daidouji- dijo el profesor y Daidouji levantó la mano para que Naruto se ubicara y se dirigiera al lugar.

Hola tomoyo, Sakura – dijo entusiasmado.

Te toco en nuestro salón, que bueno- dijo sonriendo Sakura.

Sobre lo de ayer lo siento,- dijo Naruto.

No te preocupes yo hago bromas sobre mi estado- dijo con una sonrisa.

Siéntense….-bufo el profesor- a este paso no daré nada de clase- dijo- bien Uchiha, tú te sentaras… en…mmm… - quedaban dos asientos uno del lado de una chica que siempre molestaba a Sakura y el otro detrás de Sakura.- detrás de Kinomoto, así por lo menos estarán cerca de los mejores de la clase y se podrán acoplar bien, Kinomoto puedes levantar tu mano- Sakura lo hizo y él se dirigió hacia el lugar.

Vaya nos tocó cerca- dijo Naruto.

Si- dijo bufando.

Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto- dijo extendiendo la mano al escucharlo cerca- espero y nos llevemos bien-dijo sonriendo.

Sakura hacia tu derecha- dijo tomoyo.

Aah perdón, jajaja siempre me pasa- dijo aun sonriendo. Sasuke sonrió por un segundo su mirada había cambiado un poco pero rápidamente volvió a la normalidad pero al parecer a los ojos de Naruto, Tomoyo y Eriol.

También lo espero- dándole la mano - veo que tus rodillas ya están mejor- dijo y Sakura abrió los ojos.

No puedo creerlo sonrió- susurro Naruto con los ojos abiertos.

Dijiste algo Naruto.- pregunto tomoyo al escucharlo.

No nada- dijo

Lo sabía eras tú, pude reconocer tu voz- dijo alegre.

El es el que te ayudo- pregunto tomoyo y ella asintió.

Es una verdadera coincidencia- dijo sasuke serio.

Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable- dijo Eriol y todos voltearon en dirección a el- mucho gusto mi nombre es Eriol Hiragizawa.

El es amigo de nosotras- dijo tomoyo sonriendo- mi nombre es Tomoyo Daidouji, encantada.

Siempre dices esas cosas Eriol- dijo Sakura.

Es la vedad, además creo que este será un buen motivo para resolver lo que tenía que hacer en Inglaterra- dijo.

¿Por qué?- pregunto.

Es un secreto- sonrió- después se los diré.- pero lo que si es seguro es de que muy probablemente nos divertiremos mucho.

Continuara…


	2. Capitulo 2: El motivo de su tristeza

**Capítulo 2**

" **El motivo de su tristeza"**

La vida da tantos giros y tal vez,

Los destinos se contemplan mutuamente hasta encontrarse,

No lo sé, lo que sí puedo saber es que la vida tiene cierta magia,

De la cual otras personas no se percatan,

La magia puede existir en cualquier parte,

Incluso, en las mismas personas por medio de una sonrisa, o un saludo,

Porque nunca sabemos en qué momento esas personas,

Pueden traer esa luz que nos sacara de una oscuridad infinita,

Y que, incluso cuando todo es un abismo,

Ese toque de magia nos llevara hacia la luz.

Bravo señorita Kinomoto le ha quedado muy hermoso- dijo la profesora de literatura a la ojiverde quien solo se inclina en modo de gracias y vuelve a sentarse-aunque usted no lo pueda escribir debido a su incapacidad es bueno que se lo aprenda de memoria.

Por favor profesora no sea tan benevolente con ella, solo porque no ve- dijo con fastidio una chica a lo que tomoyo se levantó molesta.

Pues ella no vera, pero tiene la mejor calificación de la clase, lo que alguien teniendo todos los sentidos sea de las ultimas no tendría por qué estar hablando- dijo tomoyo con un aura oscura.

Auch, pensé que Tomoyo era más serena, pero por lo visto sí que puede dar miedo- dijo en un susurro Naruto a Eriol.

No tienes idea- dijo Eriol con una gota en la cabeza- sobre todo si se trata de defender a la pequeña Sakura. Te recomendaría que nunca la hicieras enojar.

Nadie te hablo Daidouji, porque no mejor vas y haces tus acapelas feas de siempre- dijo la chica y entonces se levantó Sakura.

Sera solo envidia por parte tuya, ya que si mal no recuerdo, Tomoyo tiene la mejor voz de todo el instituto, ¿o será acaso recelo por tu parte porque ni siquiera puedes llegar al tono de una nota sin que desentones?- dijo Sakura mofándose.

DAIDOUJI, KINOMOTO, ICHIDA- grito la maestra y las tres se congelaron- al pasillo, que acaso no puede haber un día en el cual no se peleen- dijo señalándoles la puerta.

Ellas son las que empiezan profesora- dijo Ichida.

Pero si te acabo de ver que tú lo empezaste, ya las tres al pasillo- dijo enojada- los demás tomen asiento y continuemos e Ichida antes de que salgas déjame lo que hiciste- dijo.

Bueno es que la verdad, no lo traje profesora- dijo mientras una gota caía por su cabeza y la profesora se enfurecía mas.

Y aun así peleas con nosotras- dijo Sakura decía con falsa molestia al terminar de contar los pasos que necesitaba para llegar a la puerta.

Tu cállate Kinomoto- dijo mientras salía detrás de ella.

La clase paso y pronto llego el receso, la profesora salió moviendo la cabeza negativamente y comentándoles sobre la tarea de la próxima semana, ellas solo asintieron y detrás de ellos salían los alumnos para comprar su almuerzo. Sakura sintió a alguien a su lado y soltó una leve risita.

Así que… ¿te gusta pelear con las personas?- pregunto divertido Sasuke.

Oh vamos Uchiha, me dirás que no se lo merecía, no podía dejar que hablara mal sobre Tomoyo- dijo está riendo sarcásticamente. Y el otro detonara un muy pero muy leve sonrojo que no paso desprevenido por su amiga Tomoyo a quien le brillaron los ojos.

¿Daidouji es mejor que tu cantando?- pregunto por lo que Sakura solo abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Yo no canto- dijo esta de manera inmediata con un poco de nerviosismo.

Pero la otra vez… - dijo Sasuke pero no la dejo terminar

No se dé que hablas… ¿trajiste almuerzo o iras a comprar?-pregunto cambiando el tema.

No, de hecho iré a comprar- dijo Sasuke.

Ella no canta, y si lo hiciera seguro cantaría horrible con esa voz tan sumisa- dijo Ichida- mi nombre es Karumi Ichida, espero que seamos buenos amigos o algo más, y como consejo te recomendaría que no te juntes con esta chica que ciega y todo pero hace que las personas sientan piedad y lastima por ella, mejor júntate conmigo y veras que nos divertiremos- dijo tomando su brazo de manera melosa lo cual desagrado a Sasuke.

Gracias- dijo mientras se la quitaba del brazo- pero no gracias.

¿Pero porque?- pregunto aún mas melosa.

No eres mi tipo- dijo con cara seria.

De hecho Uchiha ahora que lo dices, nunca la hemos escuchado incluso en las clases de música sus exámenes son por separado del nuestro,- dijo uno de los chicos- es todo un hermoso misterio- decía mientras se emboba al verla

¿Ohe?- se quedó Sakura al no saber lo que pasaba pero tomoyo se le acerco explicándole- aaaaahh - soltó una risa nerviosa y un ligero sonrojo.

Se ha sonrojado- decía uno de los chicos- es tan linda.

Esa Ichida no pierde el tiempo, mira que querer agarrar a un chico guapo como tu Uchiha- dijo sonriente y este solo se sonrojo- si ella se te acerco te diré que te cuides de las demás aunque conociéndola a ella créeme que no dejara de insistir- dijo Tomoyo- Sakura vamos a comer.

¿He?, así,- después se detuvo y volteo-¿Naruto, Uchiha, quieren almorzar con nosotros?- dijo Sakura sonriente y ellos asintieron.

Ahorita las alcanzamos, iremos a comprar nuestra comida- dijo Eriol.

Está bien los vemos donde siempre Eriol- dijo Tomoyo quien se llevaba a Sakura.

Vaya es difícil para ella ¿verdad Hiragizawa? – dijo Naruto.

Dime Eriol, y si aunque no lo demuestre para ella es difícil- dijo mientras se tomaba la barbilla- pero es reconfortante verla sonreír como siempre, aun cuando su situación de es la mejor de todas- dijo este.-

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Naruto curioso y Sasuke también poniendo atención.

Eso es algo que no me corresponde decirle pero supongo que con el tiempo ella misma se los dirá. Dijo con una sonrisa y dejando con la duda a los demás-además- dijo mientras observaba a Sasuke- hay muchos chicos que quieren con ella, pero ella no deja que se le acerquen de esa manera,- captando un poco la atención de Sasuke- aunque creo que si lo intentaran de un mejor modo sería diferente su reacción- dijo sonriéndole y al ver que lo observaba se volteo -será mejor que nos demos prisa si no los bollos de carne se terminaran.- y así comenzaron su batalla por comprar su almuerzo.

Mientras tanto.

Uchiha me agrada, aunque se vea un poco serio- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

Oye, Tomoyo ¿porque hicieron tanto escándalo las chicas, tan guapos son Naruto y Uchiha? Pregunto Sakura de manera inocente y a tomoyo le brillaron los ojos.

Pues si me permites decirlo, Naruto es guapo y es muy simpático además de que su cabello güero y sus ojos azules lo hacen ver muy lindo, además de la energía que muestra al hablar- dijo tomoyo

¿Y Uchiha?- pregunto.

Bueno él es algo misterioso, no tiene muchas expresiones pero pude notar una leve sonrisa cuando te presentaste, y con ese cabello oscuro y ojos negros lo hacen ver muy formal y guapo, supongo que por eso la chicas gritaron de esa manera ¿estas celosa?-le dijo tomoyo de manera suspicaz.

Tomoyo no digas esas cosas- dijo completamente roja- solo tenía curiosidad puesto que si se alteraron mucho, además sabes que no quiero nada de eso te lo dije ayer por teléfono- tomoyo negó con la cabeza-aunque hay algo…- dijo Sakura pero la interrumpieron.

Ya llegamos chicas- dijo Eriol.

¿Pudieron contra toda la multitud?- pregunto Tomoyo sonriendo y con una venita en la frente y Eriol al notar que había interrumpido solo sonrió de manera nerviosa

Si, lo logramos pero será mejor que de ahora en adelante nos preparemos algo para comer, no siempre podremos ganar la batalla campal en la cafetería- dijo

Es lo que siempre le decimos a Eriol, pero dice que se le hace divertido competir por comida- dijo Sakura- aunque de todos modos Tomoyo siempre prepara almuerzo de más por si no alcanza- dijo Sakura.

Si desean pueden comerlo- dijo Tomoyo.

Oye eso es mío- dijo con falsa tristeza.

Eriol a ti no te queda hace eso- dijo Tomoyo y todos menos Sasuke rieron.- por cierto Sakura aquí está tu nuevo celular- dijo entregándoselo- logre recuperar tu número y puse los mismos marcajes rápidos los cuales tenías.- dijo tomoyo sonriendo.

Tomoyo no debiste molestarte- dijo sonriendo.

Oh vamos sabes que no puedes andar sin celular además le comente a mi mama y me dio los nuevos modelos, también cambie el mío- dijo Tomoyo.

Gracias, y también agradécele a tu madre por mí- dijo.

Ustedes son muy unidos ¿verdad?- dijo Naruto.

Si somos amigos desde la primaria aunque antes éramos cuatro- dijo Eriol y Sakura bajo la mirada.

Y donde está el otro, ¿lo podremos conocer?- dijo sonriente.

El- dijo Sakura y todos voltearon- él se fue a su país y no creo que vuelva- dijo con una sonrisa fingida- discúlpenme iré al baño.

Te acompaño- dijo Tomoyo.

NO- dijo Sakura y todos se sorprendieron- quiero ir sola Tommy- aun sonriendo con aquella sonrisa.

Creo que volví a meter la pata- dijo Naruto.

¿Cuándo?- dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente y el otro solo frunció el ceño.

En realidad fue culpa de Eriol, ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir algo así?- dijo Tomoyo furiosa.

No pensé que lo tomara de esa manera tomoyo, debe saber superar las cosas- dijo Eriol de manera molesta- sé que la quieres proteger en todo, pero no te has pregunta ¿si de verdad Sakura quiere que la protejamos tanto?, tal vez hablando de eso poco a poco cambie su manera de ver las cosas- dijo también molestos.- Sakura no es tan débil como quieres pensar que lo es y lo sabes- dijo ya tranquilo.

Lo sé pero es que…- dijo Tomoyo- es que es difícil para ella y me duele verla de ese modo cada que tocamos ese tema.

¿No entiendo que es lo que paso?- dijo Naruto.

Sera mejor que nos vayamos, tal vez necesitan hablar solos- dijo Sasuke de manera preocupada.

¿De verdad quieren saber qué es lo que le paso?- dijo Tomoyo y Eriol se sorprendió.

Eso creo que es algo que nos deben de contar más adelante- dijo Sasuke.

No, se los contare ahora mismo- dijo

Pero Tomoyo…- dijo Eriol.

Pero nada Eriol, les diré como están las cosas, y después ustedes tomaran una decisión- dijo

Una decisión- dijeron los dos.

Sobre si quieren seguir a su lado, porque es mejor terminar ahora que los vínculos no se han hecho por completo a que después vuelva a pasar pero también deben de prometer que no le dirán a nadie sobre esto- dijo de manera preocupada.

Lo prometo- dijo Naruto.

¿Y tú Uchiha?- Pregunto Eriol después de un corto tiempo asintió.

Bien todo paso hace dos años Sakura tuvo un accidente en cual perdió más que su vista- dijo Tomoyo de manera triste, y ellos escuchaban atentos- Sakura perdió a su madre en ese accidente también, Ella estuvo en coma por dos semanas y cuando despertó ella no podía ver su brillo se había apagado, en ese entonces teníamos a otro amigo su nombre es Shaoran, pero…- dijo esta y Eriol al verla le tomo la mano y continuo él.

Él era el novio de Sakura, durante los primeros meses él siempre estuvo ahí y ella mejoraba día a día incluso la ayudo a contar los pasos en su casa y que se acostumbrara a ella, el, la deja ser y equivocarse, pero lo que nadie sabía es que debido al accidente las defensas de Sakura eran casi nulas… un día todos salimos la noche era demasiado fría y estábamos en un campamento, caminábamos en el bosque… dijo Eriol.

 **Flashback.**

Vamos dense prisa si no, no podremos ver la aurora boreal dicen que es muy linda- dijo Eriol.

Tss creo que no podre yo como quiera- dijo Sakura burlándose ella misma.

Aahhh pero por eso estamos aquí lo veras dentro de ti, ya que eres muy buena imaginándote cosas mi querida Sakura- dijo Shaoran dándole la mano. Sakura solo se sonrojo.

Uy Shaoran no pierde el tiempo con Sakura- decía mientras los grababa y ellos se pusieron como un tomate maduro.

Deja de grabarnos- decía Sakura- coff coff coff.

¿Estás bien Sakura?- pregunto Shaoran.

Si solo es un poco de tos, no se preocupen- dijo sonriéndoles.

Bien casi llegamos.- dijo Eriol.

Después de pasar un rato pudieron subir la colina, donde llegaban a un mirador, en el cual una Hermosa aurora boreal se veía a lo lejos, ellos quedaron maravillados y se encargaron decirle a Sakura cada aspecto que esta tenia, de alguna manera Sakura sentía que podía verla y estaba realmente feliz, se quedaron alrededor de una hora hablando y observándola.

Está haciendo más frio, será mejor que regresemos.- dijo Eriol y Shaoran al mismo tiempo.

Si, llegando debemos tomar una buena tasa de chocolate caliente- dijo tomoyo, mientras caminaban de regreso- ¿verdad Sakura?

Si- dijo sonriendo para después caer en la nieve.

SAKURA!- dijeron todos

 **Fin del Flash back.**

Después de eso a Sakura la internaron- dijo Eriol

Tenía Neumonía y duro 3 semanas en el-dijo Tomoyo- ella estuvo al borde de la muerte de nuevo por nuestra culpa.- Naruto y Sasuke solo los miraban.

¿Después que paso? ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?- dijo Sasuke intentando llegar al punto que debían decir para ya no lastimarlos con sus recuerdos.

Shaoran… el no pudo soportarlo… así que opto por regresar a su país sin decirle a Sakura- dijo Tomoyo Triste.- nos dijo que no podría soportar perderla si eso volvía a pasar

Es decir que la abandono- dijo Sasuke aprontando el puño

Nos dijo que no podría soportar perderla si eso volvía a pasar, era demasiado…-dijo Eriol.

Eso no importa, no importa el motivo el, la abandono sin ni siquiera explicarle nada- dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Tu no entiendes el…- dijo Eriol.

¿Ustedes aún siguen a su lado?- pregunto Sasuke.

Bueno… si…. Pero…- dijo Eriol.

No tiene justificación… si de verdad la quería o la apreciaba no debió abandonarla no de ese modo, no intentes justificarlo solo porque es tu amigo lo que hizo está mal- dijo Sasuke y después se fue.

¿Qué es lo que le pasa?- dijo Eriol.

El también perdió la vista un tiempo atrás aunque lo de él fue temporal, las personas lo abandonaron, cuando la recupero las personas regresaban poco a poco, pero el no tomo cariño de nuevo a los demás- dijo Naruto y los dos quedaron sorprendidos- así que si alguien sabe cómo se siente Sakura es el.

Aunque nos duela aceptarlo Eriol- dijo y este volteo- Él tiene razón, Shaoran… es un cobarde- dijo Tomoyo y se marchó.

Yo no creo que sea un cobarde- dijo Eriol y Naruto volteo a verlo

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Naruto.

A veces el miedo hace que tomemos decisiones equivocadas- dijo mirando al suelo.

A mí me encantaría tener una amistad con Sakura- dijo Naruto cambiando el tema y Eriol se sorprendió- Me refiero a lo que nos dijeron antes de contárnoslo mi respuesta es sí, claro que quiero ser su amigo y prometo no defraudarla deberás- dijo Naruto sonriendo.

Gracias Naruto- dijo Eriol.

¿Dónde podrá estar?- dijo Sasuke mientras caminaba por los pasillos- la persona que más amaba la abandono, ¿Dónde me metería yo si recordara cosas dolorosas?- pensó- ya se- dijo de manera espontánea y corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón de música que se encontraba en el otro edificio y abriendo la puerta de manera brusca- aquí estas- dijo al verla en la esquina con la cabeza entre las piernas, jadeando de cansancio por correr.

¿He?- Sakura levanto la mirada- uchi…- pero este algo la abrazo fuertemente que no le permitió terminar su pregunta.

Prometo no defraudarte- dijo este mientras la abrazaba- así que no te escondas si quieres llorar- Sakura tenía los ojos sorprendidos y después correspondió el abrazo.

Tomoyo que se encontraba en la entrada solo sonrió, no se había equivocado después de todo a pesar de su cara huraña que tenia se notaba que era un buen chico y después de lo que le dijo Naruto podría ser eso que Sakura necesitaba para poder regresar completamente a la persona que era y así poder volver a creer en alguien que la quisiera.

Esto se pondrá muy interesante- dijo Tomoyo susurrando con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta de la sala de música para no interrumpir

 **Continuara…**


	3. Capitulo 3: Amigos y Comprensión

**Capitulo III**

" **amigos y comprensión"**

-Sakura-

Ese abrazo me tomo completamente por sorpresa, esta persona que tenía muy poco tiempo de conocer, que llegue con las palabras justas, las que necesitaba… a pesar de que Eriol y Tomoyo siempre me la decían sabía que era porque eran cercanos y para hacerme sentir bien. El hecho es que desde que había perdido la vista tenía miedo de acercarme a las personas puesto que no quería ser una carga, pero esta persona sin tapujos ni nada por el estilo simple y sencillamente me estaba comprendiendo de cómo me sentía, aun así no quería obligarlo a estar en esta oscuridad en la que me encontraba. Inconscientemente había respondido el abrazo pero después me separe lentamente.

No deberías de decir o prometer cosas que no podrás cumplir- le dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la salida- no es mi intención que la oscuridad en la que vivo, frustre tus días.- cuando iba a salir sentí que alguien me tomaba del brazo y me volvía a abrazar.

No digas eso… no todas las personas somos iguales, así que no me compares con los demás- dijo el sin ningún titubeo- además con lo torpe que eres es un tanto imposible no preocuparme por ti- dijo riendo mientras me palmeaba la cabeza- así que seamos buenos amigos quieres.

¿Pero estas… estas seguro?- dije un tanto preocupada.

Sakura… ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre?- yo solo asentí y el continuo- te hare una pregunta ¿crees que si no hablara enserio te hubiera buscado por todo el campus hasta encontrarte?- abrí mis ojos a mas no poder y solo sentí su mano nuevamente palmeándome el flequillo.- ¿quieres seguir sentada otro rato?- su pregunta me destanteo- quiero decir para que tus ojos estén normales.

Ah… si, gracias- baje la mirada y después la volví a levantar- pero si necesitas retirarte no hay ningún problemas, deberás- dije.

No hay problema en quedarme la verdad es que corrí mucho hasta encontrarte, eres buena para jugar a las escondidas Sakura- dijo él con una risa burlona.

Solo no quería que me encontraran, no me gusta que me vean llorar- dije un tanto avergonzado.

Daidouji y Hiragizawa, nos contaron lo que paso y el porque te habías puesto de ese modo- yo solo voltee hacia donde pensé que estaba- la verdad siento mucho lo que pasaste, y también fue por eso que te dije que no todos somos iguales, no tiene caso que te cierres por cosas que pasaron.

Tu no entiendes…- dije agachando la mirada.

Te equivocas se lo que sentiste en realidad, ¿sabes? Te contare algo que me paso a mi hace unos cuatro años… pero no le digas a nadie normalmente no le cuento esto a la primera persona que me cruzo en mi camino- dijo y yo solo asentí- bien en ese tiempo también tuve un accidente igual o parecido al tuyo, también perdí la vista pero lo mío duro solo 7 meses.

¿Perdiste también la vista?- pregunte con asombro.

Así es, en ese tiempo mis amigos o los que creí que eran mis amigos al principio siempre iban y platicaban conmigo pero duro poco tiempo y las personas comenzaron alejarse de mi todo al que conocía, exceptuando a Naruto ese idiota siempre ha estado cerca de mí – soltando una risilla y también sonreí- al poco tiempo solo éramos mis padres, mi hermano, kakashi, Naruto y otros 3 amigos más los que permanecieron.

Te paso igual que a mí- dije tristemente.

Si pero eso no es todo, en ese tiempo tenía una novia irónicamente su nombre es igual al tuyo- yo me sorprendí- ella comenzó a salir con alguien más, y accidentalmente escuche una conversación con la novia de Naruto, Hinata la estaba regañando diciéndole que no podía creer lo que decía y que estaba decepcionada de ella, ya que ella le decía que estaba cansada y aburrida de estar cerca de mí porque no podía hacer nada y no se podía divertir- lleve mis manos a mi boca pero que cruel había sido- así es, sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba, la persona que decía que estaría conmigo a pesar de cualquier circunstancia estaba diciendo esas cosas, después de que pasara un tiempo dejo de ir sin ni siquiera darme motivos, yo intente independizarme cada vez más para no depender de las personas y que estas pudieran seguir sin necesidad de preocuparse por mí- dijo.

Es por eso que el día que me conociste me dejaste caminar por mi sola- le dije.

Así es, después de 7 meses de la nada comencé a ver poco a poco hasta poder ver por completo y regrese a la escuela, las personas comenzaban a "regresar" y yo me preguntaba "¿Por qué ahora?" "¿Por qué no cuando realmente los necesite?" con excepción de las personas que te dije no hable con nadie más, cuando se me acercaban solo les decía lo que querían saber y solo si era referente a la escuela, después me retiraba ya no podía considerarlos amigos más bien solo conocidos o compañeros.- dijo para después dar un largo suspiro- te cuento esto porque quiero que sepas que te comprendo muy bien, y comprendo tu miedo a que las personas te miren con lastima pero de verdad en lo que concierne a mí de verdad quiero ser tu amigo e incluso pongo las manos en el fuego por Naruto es un cabeza hueca pero es muy noble… no le digas que hable bien de el- dijo intentando reír y no entiendo el porqué de mis impulsos pero lo abrace rodeando su cuello.

Tú también… debiste sufrir mucho- dije- así que si eso te pone triste también puedes llorar en frente de mí, después de todo – me separe un poco y colocaba una mano sobre su mejilla le dedique una sonrisa- no sería justo que solo yo pueda desahogarme si vamos a ser amigos-dije.

Está bien -dijo mientras tomaba mi mano- pero creo que esa tristeza que tenía está más sana que la tuya- volvió a reír- comencé a tocar toda su cara- ¿Qué… que estás haciendo?- pregunto sorprendido.

Estoy grabándome tu cara- sonreí- es la única forma en que puedo ver- dije poniendo mis manos frente a su cara.

El de verdad era muy atractivo su cara era muy refinada sin al parecer ninguna marca aparente su cabello era largo, era exactamente como lo describía Tomoyo. El timbre sonó y él se soltó diciendo que teníamos que regresar, por mi parte y si no me equivoco mis mejillas comenzaron a arder muy fuertemente el solo tomo mi mano y me estiro por completo guiándome para llegar al salón de clases. No pude más que mostrarle una gran sonrisa esta persona realmente, es muy diferente, incluso su aura.

-Sasuke-

Esta chica era completamente diferente, agradecía el hecho de que no viera mientras caminábamos hacia el salón ya que mi cara estaba totalmente roja, era la vergüenza que me daba que me hubiera toqueteado toda la cara y el motivo era solo para poder imaginar mi rostro, además esos arranques de abrazarme después de terminar de contar mi historia y sobre todo poner esa cara tan adorable, esperen un momento desde cuando pienso que las personas son adorables. Esta chica terminara por volverme loco después negué con la cabeza. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro, de verdad quería ser su amigo y no entendía el porqué.

Listo… llegamos- decía un tanto agitado.

Eesto… Sasuke…- gire al verla tan agitada como yo con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas quizá por correr- mi mano-dijo y yo termine de darme cuenta que no la había soltado.

Lo siento- dijo mientras la soltaba- pero si no lo hacía de ese modo hubieras llegado tarde a clase- dije mientras tomaba mi asiento.

Sakura chaan- gritaba Naruto entusiasmado- de verdad quiero ser tu amigo- dijo este sonriéndole y ella se cohibió un poco.

Esta… está bien- dijo apenada.

Excelente, ¡deberás! – dijo y después se fue a tomar su asiento, gire a ver que Daidouji no me quitaba los ojos de encima.

Gracias- articulo y después sonrió para colocarse en su lugar, ¿porque me había dado las gracias? Después caí en cuenta ella salió detrás de mí también.

¿Tienes fiebre Uchiha- san?- pregunto Eriol y Daidouji solo rio.

No, lo que sucede es que vine corriendo desde el salón de música- dije intentando serenarme,

Eso fue mi culpa- dijo completamente roja. Eriol nos observó a Sakura y a mí, después comento algo.

Bien no importa, pero si te sientes mal no dudes en decirnos, también entiendo tu postura con respecto a lo de hace un rato- dijo Eriol sonriendo, pero a que venía esa sonrisa y la de Daidouji también.

Las clases pasaron volando y di gracias a eso, ya había recuperado mi temperamento, estaba arreglando las cosas para irme cuando me di cuenta que había comenzado a llover. Naruto aun así tendría una junta con los del club de futbol al igual que Hiragizawa, Daidouji había salido una hora antes debido a que tenía algo que hacer, Sakura había desaparecido y yo aún no sabía a cuál club meterme.

Lo que me faltaba- dije- y no traje el paraguas, bien esperare unos minutos para ver si se quita mientras tanto veré y caminare por aquí – pensé.

Camine sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar otra vez a la salón de música, y de nuevo escuche su voz nuevamente era ella y no podía equivocarme ya que la estaba viendo como tocaba la guitarra pero estaba vez era un tono alegre, me coloque en el marco de la puerta escuchándola.

 _If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,_ _  
_ _I'll sail the world to find you_ _  
_ _If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,_ _  
_ _I'll be the light to guide you_

No cabía duda que era ella, pero no sabía por qué no quería que los demás supieran sobre esa voz que tenía.

 _Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need_

 _You can count on me like one two three  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like four three two  
You'll be there  
'Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah_

 _Whoa, whoa  
Oh, oh  
Yeah, yeah_

Cuando termino de cantar comencé a aplaudir sin más ella se sorprendió y volteo asustada.

Sabía que no me había equivocado y eras tú la que canto el sábado que vine a la inscripción- dije.

Sa… Sasuke- san- dijo completamente roja—esto por favor…. No… no le digas a nadie.

No te preocupes- me acerque- es una buena canción, es muy alegre- dije sentándome en uno de los asientos.

Aún no he terminado de aprendérmela para el examen de música- dijo apenada aun.- siento que aún le falta algo.

Así que si das el examen de música, ¿Por qué no lo das con los demás? Apuesto a que a muchos les gustaría escucharte- dije recordando lo de antes del descanso.

No quiero que los demás me escuchen- dijo como recordando algo.

Bien no insistiré, pero a cambio podre venir a escucharte cantar yo, eso… si no quieres que los demás se enteren- dije de manera cisañosa y con una sonrisa de lado aunque ella no pudiera verla.

Pe… pero.- dijo vacilando y sujetando la guitarra con fuerza.- está bien – soplo.

Eso es, después de todo ya somos amigos no- dije no sabía ni porque sonreía yo.

Te odio, eres un manipulador- dijo de manera divertida.

Tal vez- dije- pero ¿Qué haces aun aquí? Ya es tarde- pregunte.

Estoy esperando a alguien- dijo y yo me sorprendí.

¿Algún pretendiente?- dije como broma y ella se puso roja- ¿acaso le di en el clavo?- pensé.

No, no, no- dijo mientras agitaba las manos negativamente- la persona que espero es…- pero no logro terminar porque la puerta se abrió y no podía creerlo era el director.

Sakura, perdóname pero creo que se me complicara regresar contigo hoy tendremos una junta con todos los maestros, ¿podrás irte sola a casa o prefieres esperar?- dijo

No te preocupes, puedo regresar sola- dijo sonriendo y el miro con duda.

¿Acaso salía con el director?- pensé sorprendido.- pero que estoy pensando ella dijo que no era un pretendiente, ¿pero si es ella la que está detrás de él?- pensaba un tanto confundido.

Oh! Sasuke- kun ¿verdad?- yo solo asentí- no me había dado cuenta que estabas aquí- dijo preocupado viendo a Sakura- ¿podrías acompañar a Sakura a casa?- yo asentí- gracias estaré más tranquilo, ya que está lloviendo, bueno me retiro- dijo sonriendo mientras me entregaba un paraguas.

Que tengas una linda tarde- dijo Sakura sonriendo y agitando la mano.

¿Pero en que rallos me estoy metiendo?- pensé.

Esto… Sasuke- dijo ella mientras jugaba con sus dedos- no le digas a nadie sobre esto.

Cla… claro- dije- será mejor que nos vayamos- tome su guitarra ella solo asintió.

Mientras caminábamos no podía dejar de ver esa sonrisa que tenía, ¿porque se había puesto de esa manera? y sobre todo ¿porque me había pedido que no le dijera nada a nadie sobre lo que vi?, eran preguntas que me estaba haciendo mientras caminábamos bajo la lluvia, debe de quererlo mucho para pedir que no le diga a nadie, de alguna manera mis puños los tenia apretados, pero que estaba pasando. Además de todo él era mucho mayor que ella, pero los dos eran tal para cual con esa sonrisa que tienen tan apacibles, sabía que el director era una excelente persona por kakashi que nos había contado que lo conocía, creo que su esposa había muerto así que pienso que es normal que busque a alguien más, pero porque una chica de preparatoria, bueno a decir verdad esta chica tiene algo atrayente y me di cuenta que no solo yo lo pienso si no gran parte de la escuela, aunque esta chica siempre este en la luna y no pueda verlos, mi cabeza daba vueltas solo había una solución a todo esto y era preguntándoselo directamente.

Debes quererlo mucho ¿verdad?- pregunte observando sus reacciones.

¿eh? – volteo en mi dirección confundida.

Me refiero al director- dije de alguna manera con desaire.

Claro- dijo sonriendo- él me ha ayudado mucho desde que perdí la vista y siempre ha estado ahí para mí, es una de las personas que no se apartó.

Vaya sí que es una buena persona- dije

¿Por qué ese tono?- pregunto.

No por nada, solo estoy muy cansado aun no me acostumbro- dije.

¿Piensas que es raro quererlo tanto?- pregunto.

¿eh?, no claro que no después de todo siempre ha estado para ti- dije y volvía a apretar las manos.

Mi papa es la mejor persona del mundo, aunque perdió a mama al mismo tiempo que yo perdí la vista, se mantuvo fuerte en frente de mí y siguió apoyándome- dijo.

¿Qué tiene que ver tu papa?- pregunte confundido.

¿eh?- dijo confundida- pues de él es de quien estamos hablando- dijo.

Y entonces caí en cuenta, pero que tonto soy como no me di cuenta por eso su sonrisa era tan parecida, y se sonreían mutuamente solté una carcajada a mas no poder nunca me había reído tanto y más por este malentendido.

¿De qué te ríes?- pregunto.

No, no, de nada solo mi mente que estaba divagando-dije y ella se quedó más confundida- ¿las personas saben que eres hija del director?- le pregunte.

Solamente Eriol, Tomoyo y otros 3 amigos, es por eso que te pedí que no digas nada, ya bastante tengo con Ichida y su acoso como para agregarle más argumentos a lo que ella dice- dijo resoplando- no quiero que piensen que porque mi padre es el director los profesores me tratan de manera especial, de hecho ni los profesores saben sobre eso, bueno, solo uno que es kakashi- san- dijo.

No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie- de alguna manera me sentí aliviado de saber eso y sonreí.

-Eriol-

Mientras descansábamos un poco del entrenamiento, Naruto estaba realmente agotado kakashi desde lejos pude verlos reír, ese chico era bueno, más bueno de lo que pensé a pesar de su intento de ser duro, aunque con la personalidad de Sakura es difícil no ablandarse con ella y su sonrisa, pero lo más curioso es que a pesar de que no llevan mucho de conocerse tienen una gran conexión entre ambos y ellos ni siquiera se estaban dando cuenta de ello, pero por lo visto Tomoyo si se daba cuenta por la sonrisa de complicidad que me dio en el salón. Aun así estaba preocupado ¿Qué sucedería si ambos terminan juntos? ¿Qué pasaría con Shaoran?, aunque sabía que lo que había hecho él no era para nada bueno y había hecho llorar tanto a Sakura, pero aun así él era mi amigo. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y al ver la pantalla no podía creerlo hablando del rey de roma le hice una seña a Naruto de que contestaría y el solo asintió, me aleje un poco y conteste.

Hola Shaoran- conteste-sí, ella se encuentra bien no ha tenido ninguna recaída… su padre también ha estado al pendiente al igual que Touya… si el aun te quiere romper la cara, intente hablar con él pero no quiere escucharme… no puedes hacer nada contra eso él te había dado su confianza y a pesar de que tardaste mucho en ganártela simple y sencillamente lo tiraste por la borda- dije un tanto exasperado estaba cansado de que siempre me preguntara lo mismo y la verdad estaba decepcionado más que nada- Shaoran, eres mi amigo y todo, pero creo que tú debes solucionar tus problemas, ¿sabes?, el día de hoy ingresaron dos chicos nuevos a nuestro salón y uno de ellos ha estado muy cerca de Sakura al parecer se conocieron el fin de semana- dije picándolo.

 _¿Pero qué estás diciendo?- pregunto Shaoran- ¿y no has hecho nada al respecto?_

Shaoran sabes que yo no voy a hacer nada al respecto esto es algo entre ustedes, además ese chico de alguna manera hizo que Sakura pudiera intentar acercarse a nuevas personas y lo hizo de una manera muy rápida y siéndote sincero ese chico puede comprenderla más que todos nosotros que la conocemos- dije soltando todo el veneno que tenía, de verdad no me gustaba hacer eso pero ya estaba colmando mi paciencia.

 _¿Porque dices que puede entenderla más que nosotros?- pregunto_

No te diré mas, ese chico es serio y un tanto cascarrabias pero cuando habla con Sakura se hablando mucho si sigue esto así los más probable es que se enamore de ella, y no lo culparía Sakura es alguien que se merece algo muy bueno y que la cuide y no la abandone, eres mi amigo y todo, pero recuerda que Sakura también es mi amiga y una persona muy importante para mí, si existe alguien que sea capaz de cuidarla yo apoyare a esa persona, no puedo esperar a que tu pierdas el miedo porque siéndote sincero no sé si algún día llegara, ahora tengo que colgar tengo entrenamiento- dije y colgué.

Suspire demasiado, no quería hablarle así pero de algún modo Sasuke tenía razón si solo me ponía de su lado y sus "miedos" eso no era ser su amigo realmente, tenía que decirle sus verdades solo así creo que reaccionaria.

¿Te sucede algo Eriol?- dijo Naruto en cuanto me acerque.

No es nada- le dije sonriendo.

Por el suspiro tan grande que hiciste, debió ser una llamada que te desespero- dijo Naruto.

En eso tienes razón, pero no puedo hacer nada mas- le dije- será mejor que nos acerquemos con kakashi-sensei, porque si no cumplimos con lo que nos pide terminaremos dando 15 vueltas a la cancha- le dije y el me siguió- solo espero no causarle problemas a Sakura- dije soltando otro suspiro.

 **Continuara….**

 **Muy buenas tardes chicos, aquí les subo el nuevo capítulo, esta historia será un tanto normal pero espero que les este gustando, la verdad quisiera subir más rápido las historias y terminarlas pero como ya les dije antes esto de la universidad me deja casi sin ratos de ocio.**

 **La canción que utilice el día de hoy es Bruno Mars "Count on me" la letra me pareció muy linda y adecuada para este capitulo. Sin más espero sus reviews y sus aportaciones para la mejora de este fic.**


End file.
